Gravity
History Gravity, a new alliance of old friends. Residing in the Aqua Sphere (4 out of 5 dentists agree that's the heart of Awesome) We're an up and coming alliance here to make it's mark on Planet Bob. --JLChamberlain 03:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Charter Preamble: It is in the interest of our members, and the community as a whole, to create an alliance based on the edicts of; the necessity of honor, and strength through acumen. As such, the nations of Gravity agree to the following doctrine of conduct and structure. I: Rights. Every nation has unalienable rights of which this alliance shall never infringe upon. The rights that are openly and clearly recognized are as follows: *A: The freedom to think and voice whatever opinions you may have, as long as it is not in a harmful manner to another member. *B: The freedom of undue persecution from one incarnation to the next. *C: The freedom from undue burden of this state, beyond the stipulations laid fourth as a member. *D: The freedom to maintain contact with members of any alliance. *E: The freedom to leave this union at any time, under the condition that all debts are paid in full. *F: The freedom to petition the Government for a redress of grievances. II: Admission Any nation wishing admittance to the alliance of Gravity agrees to follow any stipulations laid forth as a member within this doctrine. Should a nation not agree to the said stipulations, acceptance will not be granted under any circumstances. To qualify for acceptance a nation must fill out a written application, meeting its standards, not have any grievances with any allied entity or alliance, must not be a current member of any other alliance, as well as be in good standing within Gravity. Any nation rejected for membership must wait a minimum of ninety (90) days before a new application may be considered. III: Assembly All members comprised of nations accepted into the alliance of Gravity shall constitute the body of the Assembly. All members of the Assembly shall agree to the policies of this doctrine, should a nation violate or refuse to acknowledge these stipulations, they forfeit membership within this community. *A: All members of the Assembly are expected to place the alliance before themselves in all aspects. *B: Every member of the Assembly is to act with honor and dignity in all aspects, foreign and domestic, to uphold the laws laid down within this document, to the utmost of their abilities. *C: As a member the assembly, you shall be protected by the body of the whole. *D: Any member of the assembly shall have the freedom to serve in any office, as long as fair requirements are met. *E: Any majority vote of the whole of the assembly is irrefutable by the government, however, each subject may only be voted once in any ninety (90) day period. *F: A member of the assembly agrees to follow the stipulations of any other position they hold within the alliance that is not included within this doctrine. *G: All members of the assembly must frequent the Alliance forums. *H: All members of the assembly must have an active participation in the military of Gravity. *I: Should a nation leave the Assembly within thirty (30) days of acceptance, the sum total of all monetary aid paid to that nation must be repaid to the alliance. . **In a state of war, a nation charged with a crime by the government shall be considered a POW until either innocence is determined by the Brass or the war concludes. IV: Ruling Body. The Ruling Body shall comprise of Assembly Members in good standing within the alliance, active both on forums, and IRC, to preside over the affairs of the alliance in a manner upholding this document. . The ruling body shall consist of two (2) parts, the Brass, and The Voice. V: Brass The Brass is the supreme authority in all alliance matters unless otherwise specified in this document or in ratified legislation. The Brass shall be comprised of seven (7) members, three (3) members of the Council, the Echo of War, the Echo of Internal Affairs, the Echo of Foreign Affairs, and the Echo of Communication. *A: Terms of the Brass are lifelong, unless voluntarily or involuntarily removed. *B: Voting amongst the Brass shall be cast such that each of the four Echos has one vote apiece and the 3 the Council members get one vote together totaling 5 votes. Majority rules on all decisions, all votes will be up for a maximum of 72 hours from posting. *C: Members of the Brass may only be removed by a majority vote from the Brass, or a majority Assembly vote. *D: Brass members are determined solely by who is best for the position, should better candidates arise, a movement will be made to install that member with that position. *E: No member of the Brass shall direct the operations of another member without their consent unless stipulated otherwise within this doctrine. *F: The Echo of War shall direct all operations relating to the military actions and preparations of this alliance, how these actions will be organized is determined solely by the Echo of War. *G: The Echo of Internal Affairs shall direct all operations relating to education, finances, forum construction and maintenance, how these actions will be organized is determined solely by the Echo of Internal Affairs. *H: The Echo of Foreign Affairs shall direct all operations relating to the advancement and development of inter-alliance affairs as seen fit by the Brass and The Voice, it is the responsibility of the Echo of Foreign Affairs to ensure that the needs of any foreign entity is met to the best of our ability, how these actions will be organized is determined solely by the Echo of Foreign Affairs. *I: The Echo of Communication shall direct all intra-alliance communications for all other Brass members, as well as moderate IRC channels, keep the Assembly informed on all activities both foreign and domestic, and recruitment, how these actions will be organized is determined solely by the Echo of Communication. *J: The Council will assume responsibility of all matters within the alliance, as well as be the primary diplomats of Gravity. The members of the Council have the authority to make any decision in the absence of an Echo. *K: Should a member of the Brass become inactive for more than seven (7) days without notice, the Brass may issue a vote for removal of that member, should that member return with reasonable cause, the position is rightfully theirs. VI: The Voice. The Voice shall constitute seven (7) members elected, by a five (5) day vote of the assembly to act as a medium through which the Assembly may address grievances, opinions, and ideas throughout the government. *A: A member of The Voice may hold any position within the alliance other than Brass. *B: Members of The Voice shall hold their position for a total of sixty (60) days before a new vote is cast. *C: Should a member of The Voice become inactive for more than five (5) days without notice, a member of The Voice, or the Brass may issue a majority vote within The Voice for removal of that member. *D: Should a member of The Voice be removed, the eighth (8th) place member in votes shall take their place. *E: Members of The Voice shall be privy to any matters of foreign and domestic actions that does not jeopardize the security of this alliance. VII: Military Policies *A: In case of a defensive war, the attacking party shall be held responsible for their actions to the extent of paying for damages and taking measures to prevent further unreasonable actions by the attacking party. *B: In case of an offensive war, no unreasonable demands will be made by Gravity. The fairness of the demands will be decided upon by Gravity and those which Gravity has determined to be Partners of Conscience. *C: Any nation caught spying within the alliance shall receive a sentence of ZI for the duration of the offending nation's life time. Harboring such a nation with knowledge of their identity is an act of war. *D: A Declaration of War must be passed with a majority vote of both the Brass and The Voice.* *E: Attacking any member of the Assembly is considered attacking the whole of Gravity. *F: Diplomatic solutions shall be tried in earnest before any military action. *G: If a member of Gravity is attacked, Gravity will in no way prevent that member from attacking back with any means deemed necessary by that member. *H: No war will ever be fought without just and extensive cause. *I: The maximum allowable sentence is Perma-ZI. ZI sentences shall not be Eternal ZI (I.E. ZI across multiple incarnations). **In Defensive situation, any member of the Brass may declare war. VIII: Foreign Policies *A: All treaties will be followed, no matter the consequences to our alliance, unless directly asked by the fellow signatory(s). *B: Assembly members attacking other alliances will be in violation of Article I Section C, Article III Section A, and Article III Section B, as such they will be automatically expelled, and a diplomatic address of reparations for grievances will be issued. *C: Any grievance against this alliance may be brought up with the Brass at any time without persecution. *D: Alliances holding treaties with Gravity will be given embassies accessible only by each others members. *E: Alliances without treaties will be given embassies viewable by all registered members at their request. IX: Amendments Any change to the meaning of articles within this document shall be preceded by documented a majority vote between the Brass and The Voice and listed henceforth below. Changes to wording will be recorded off paper. It is by honor that we bind ourselves to this doctrine, for us it is law, and it shall be treated as such. --JLChamberlain 03:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Defunct alliances Government Echo of Internal Affairs :Xenn Echo of Foreign Affairs :Sovereign Dixie Echo of War :J.L.Chamberlain Echo of Communications :Exabytes 18 Council of Gravity :Kev211 :Xenn (Interim) :Sovereign Dixie (Interim) --JLChamberlain 03:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Alliances Member of Ragnablok